prototype_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prototype: The New World
SERIES MAIN THEME: "Triumph" by Nervous_Testpilot Prototype: The New World is a 2015 series serving as the successor to the mini-series [[Prototype: Genesis| Prototype: Genesis]], and a reboot of the original Prototype. The show is part of Earth-12011, and in-universe with The Enigma Sleuths. The New World was created by ZeVikingSif, The Awesome Jack and Cartoon44, with TJlive800 and Sci100 serving as staff writers and story editors. Following the creation of the Prototype: Genesis, Sci100 voluntarily offered to help with a continuation series in order to ensure the mini-series followed directly into the show, and that established storylines could be dealt with. The title The New World would come from a new character, Regina, who used the phrase in the conclusion to the mini-series. Writers Cartoon44 and The Awesome Jack remained onboard. Two days following the establishment of the official plan for Genesis, Sci discussed the first chapter's story with ZeVikingSif over the course of multiple private discussions. After numerous reactions, it was approved by creator Sif, and the chapter began production alongside Genesis. Sci was approved to help craft the second chapter, which he promised would help establish several storylines that the writers could continue without him in either another chapter or another series. While chapter one had been figured out over the course of two days, chapter two took much longer due to the complex nature of its various storylines, and the confusing nature of some of its plot elements. However, he continued to remind that he was simply a storyteller helping create a world and a large enough story for the writers to picture vividly, as well as take over in order for him to work on his own projects. On June 28, 2015, TJlive800 proposed an "overhaul" for the first chapter of The New World, coming up with a rewrite/revision for many of the episodes while retaining a majority of the premise. New characters and storylines were introduced to tie in with the original continuity and the new edition of the chapter is currently undergoing the writing process. CHAPTER 2 SHORT SYNOPSIS Welcome to G.R.I.D., everyone. The game has changed. The question is no longer "where are we", but rather, "''who ''are we?" Simply put, you're not heroes. You're gods. Our gods. You will watch over this world and make sure it suffers no more than it already has. As for the "why"... let's put your minds at ease... you will ''never know everything. Sweet dreams. And welcome to the new world.'' This is the second chapter of the Prototype Saga. This is 'Prototype': THE NEW WORLD. CHAPTER 3 SHORT SYNOPSIS A year ago, we woke up in a ruined city with no answers. Now we are finally beginning to get those answers. We know who the enemy is now, or so we think. There are questions that remain hidden. Answers that are elusive to our grasp. Our enemies are greater then we imagine. Some have known us before we changed. Others are born out of our own darkness. Our pasts are catching up to us, dangerous secrets are coming to light, and if we can't stop them, if we can't learn the truth about who we can trust, and what really happened to all of us... everything we know will forever change. '' ''This is the third chapter of the Prototype Saga. This is 'Prototype: ''THE NEW WORLD.' Long Synopsis '''Main Article: Prototype: The New World/Episode Guide ' TBA